At the Ball
by tojo1973
Summary: Based on Spoilers.  Elizabeth looks for a quiet place, but runs into her future.
1. Chapter 1

This is a short fic I got from spoilers. It will only be two, maybe three chapters.

I don't own at all, just borrow. Enjoy

The party was in full-swing, everyone dressed to the nines, a sea of black and white dresses and tuxedos filled the room. The citizens of Port Charles were celebrating the engagement of Nikolas Cassadine to Emily Quartermaine Cassadine. It was supposed to be a joyous occasion. Why then, did Elizabeth not feel like celebrating?

Her secret was out. By now the whole town had heard about the true paternity of Jake. They also knew about her deciet for the past year, and how it had affected Lucky. He was devestated. Of course, she thought, it didn't stop him from bringing his latest whore to the party. She kept reminding herself that she knew they were both going to be at the party; after all Lucky is Nikolas' brother, and Sam was his cousin. Rolling her eyes, she chuckled softly. Talk about your twisted, incestous scenarios.

She stood against a back wall, watching as the other party-goers danced and laughed. She smiled wistfully, wishing she could feel happy, when all she wanted to do was curl up and cry herself to sleep. She was surprised at the support she received, from people she really didn't expect; Lulu being one of them. Emily, of course was her rock, and Robin told her she had her back. Spinelli, while strange, was also very supportive, and took immediately to her boys. Epiphany, much to her surprise had known all along that Jake was Jason's and just shook her head, commenting on how maybe Elizabeth would actually be getting some work done during her shift.

However, not everyone was that forgiving. Maxie, of course, couldn't wait to get her digs in about how the Mighty Elizabeth Webber had tarnished her crown. Luke had turned his back on her, understandibly. She had lied and decieved his son for a year. While Nik told her about his disappointment about the lie, he chose not to take sides. He had a lot on his mind these days as it was anyway; he was trying to figure out what was going on with his violent episodes.

Then there was Sam and Lucky. While Elizabeth understood that Lucky would hate her, she couldn't understand why he was still with her. He had found out just a few days after the truth came out that Sam had known for months. So, why was he able to forgive her so quickly? Was she that good in bed? Elizabeth shuddered disgustingly at the thought. No need to be painting that picture.

Her eyes scanned the room, watching all the beautiful people having a good time. She just couldn't. The truth was out, but she still wasn't happy. She knew why. She still wasn't with the one person she wanted to be with.

Jason stood by her through it all. When the test results came back, proving to Lucky that Jason was indeed Jake's father, he had been right by her side when Lucky read them. When Lucky tried to lash out at Elizabeth, physically grabbing for her, Jason had held him back, practically having to choke him out to get him to back off. He defended her to Carly, who had let it be known in no uncertain terms that she would do anything in her power to keep them apart. Elizabeth, in a small way, felt bad for Carly. She was left out of a part of Jason's life. That didn't help her distain for her.

Sighing, she grabbed the side of her poofy white ball gown and pulled up the skirts, walking out the double doors into the hallway. Looking for a quiet place, she found a small den off to the right. She walked in and closed the door behind her, sitting on the leather couch, sitting back and closing her eyes.

She didn't want to be at this party. If she were honest with herself, she knew exactly where she wanted to be; in Jason's arms. With everything that had happened in the past few weeks, they really hadn't had a chance to talk about what was next for them. She knew he loved her. She smiled as she remembered the two times he actually said it. She had waited so long to hear those words from him, and he definately did not disappoint. What she didn't know was where they could go from here. Now that everyone knew Jake was his son, they were all in danger. She realized that, in the end, the safest place was to be with Jason. She had every faith in him to keep all of them safe.

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the door open. Only when the door clicked shut again did she open her eyes, a smile forming on her lips as she recognized the person.

"Jason."

His eyes twinkled, taking in her beauty. He always knew she was beautiful. She had a natural beauty that never needed to be enhanced by a lot of makeup or fancy clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes twinkled, taking in her beauty. He always knew she was beautiful. She had a natural beauty that never needed to be enhanced by a lot of makeup or fancy clothes. Looking at her at that moment, however, he had never seen a more beautiful site than her.

She stood up and walked toward him, his breath catching in his throat. The top of her dress was form-fitting, a classic corset style, accentuating her cleavage. The skirt was full, landing on the tops of her feet. The gown was white with black satin lacing down the front, along with black trim along the bottom. Her hair was up in a bun, small ringlets framing her face. Her makeup was simple, yet elegant, accentuating her beautful dark blue eyes.

She smiled at him, her eyes taking every inch of him in. He was wearing a classic black tuxedo, complete with bow tie. The white shirt contrasted georgeously against his tan skin. The jacket hugged his muscular frame to perfection. He took her breath away.

He smiled back at her, pointing out the door as he spoke.

"I saw you walking out of the ballroom. Are you okay?"

She looked up at him, a sad smile on her face, as she shook her head.

"I wish I could say yes. I wish I could be fine about everything. But I'm not."

He walked closer to her, reaching forward and grabbing her hand, squeezing softly.

"I'm sorry that you've been dealing with all of this."

She shrugged, looking down.

"It's nothing that I don't deserve. I'm at fault, plain and simple. I need to own up to that and face the consequences."

He slid his finger under her chin, causing her to look up at him.

"You aren't in this alone."

Her lower lip found it's way between her teeth, unmercilously being chewed upon.

"I love you," she said, her eyes finding his and holding on, "and I want to be with you."

He took in a deep breath, as if he hadn't breathed before until that moment. His eyes twinkled and a small smile formed on his lips.

"I love you too, Elizabeth. You know I want you and the boys with me-"

"Then let's just do it-"

Sadness filled his eyes as he shook his head.

"It's too danger-"

She placed her hand over his mouth before he finished.

"If you say that word again to me, I will scream." She kept her hand over his mouth as she continued. "You can keep Carly and her boys safe. You can keep Sonny safe. Hell, you are even keeping Kate Howard safe. I have every faith you can keep us safe." Her eyes filled with tears as she looked up at him, an almost pleading look in her eyes. "My faith in you is unshakeable and justified."

His eyes fluttered closed as his hand went up, grabbing her wrist, pulling gently on her hand to remove it from his mouth. Hope filled his entire being. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he opened his eyes, looking deep into hers.

"You will have guards everywhere you go, both you and the boys. There will be a security system installed in your house, along with bullet proof glass in every window. Can you live with that? Can you deal with everything that my life comes with?"

She was silent, moving away from him and walking toward the door. His heart fell, his eyes falling closed. He couldn't watch this again. He couldn't watch her walk away again. He felt his heart being shattered all over again, until he heard the click of a lock. His eyes flew open and he spun around, confusion written across his features.

A sly smile graced Elizabeth's lips as she stood in front of the door, hands on her hips. She brought her hands to the silk lace on her corset and pulled at the bow, loosening it. She slowly walked toward him as her hands went up to her hair, pulling the pins out one by one, letting the silky strands fall around her face.

When she was mere centimeters from him, she reached up and grabbed at his tie, pulling it off of him and throwing it across the room. Her fingers quickly going to his shirt buttons, only to be stopped by his hands over hers.

His breathing was erratic as he watched her, knowing her intentions. The thought of having her in his arms, feeling her body against his again caused an almost painful tightening in his pants, and his heart to practically burst. He wanted this. She didn't need to say a word, and he knew that she was not only agreeing to his conditions, but welcoming them.

He swallowed roughly, unsure of his own ability to speak.

"Are you sure?"

She grinned and nodded.

"I want you. I want you in my life. I want you in my sons' lives. We need you, Jason. I need you."

Before she could finish the last word, his lips were on hers, his hands framing her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here is the next chapter. There will be one more, just to wrap it up. Hope you enjoy.

I want you. I want you in my life. I want you in my sons' lives. We need you, Jason. I need you."

Before she could finish the last word, his lips were on hers, his hands framing her faceWith a soft wimper, Elizabeth eagerly returned the kiss, reveling in the feel of his lips on hers, his tongue meeting hers in her mouth, tasting him. Her hands moved to his chest, moving them up and under his jacket at his shoulders, pushing it off, letting it pool at his feet. She slid her hands back down slowly, feeling the muscles tense beneath her skin and latched on to his top button, slowly releasing it from the loop.

Jason moved his lips from hers and started working on her ear, softly nipping the lobe, licking along the rim, causing a shiver to run through her. His hands moved from her face to around her waist, moving his right hand up and finding the zipper of her gown, gently pulling it down, his knuckles grazing her skin as it becomes exposed.

She felt him come to the end of the zipper and stepped back a few steps, out of his arms, and immediately felt the chill. Her eyes locked on to his as she slid the gown down by the sides, exposing her flesh inch by inch, then slowly stepping out of it. Her body warmed and tingled as she noticed his gaze. He looked as though he was in total awe of her, his love for her permeating out of those crystal blue orbs. She never felt more loved than in that moment.

He was amazed. This woman, this beautiful woman was absolutely perfect. From her deep blue eyes, down her perky nose, her full lips, her graceful neck, to her perfect breasts, pushed up provacitavely by her white lace strapless bra. Her stomach was tone, but still held a small hint of her pregancy, which made her even more sexy to him. Her legs were slim. His gaze stopped at the juncture between her legs and sighed, noticing just a small scrap of white lace covering her most private area. She was amazing. She was his. He swallowed a large lump in his throat, his breathing labored as he finally found his voice.

"You're beautiful," he whispered huskily, his hand reaching up and moving a stray hair from her face behind her ear.

She smiled at him, moving toward him, her hands finishing the job of unbuttoning his shirt. Neither said a word as she pulled the white cloth from his pants and sliding it down his arms, leaving him in just a white sleeveless t-shirt, his muscles rippling through the very thin material. Her hands came back up to his chest, sliding back down as her eyes focused on his, and found his belt buckle, quickly unfastening it.

Not wanting to wait any longer, he brought his hand around her neck, pulling her mouth against his roughly, kissing her intensely, his tongue quickly requesting entrance. She complied willingly, groaning as she felt his tongue graze along her teeth. Her fingers started working on his pants, unbuttoning the top button and sliding down the zipper with ease. Her arms moved to his waist, her fingers sliding into the sides and pulling the pants down his legs, letting them drop in a pool by his feet. Her left hand moved to the back of his neck, her fingers combing through his hair, as her right moved between them, softly running her fingers over his very erect, very hot manhood. She felt him shiver, hearing the low groan from his lips against hers. Finally breaking for air, she rested her forehead agaisnt his, their eyes closed for a moment before opening them at the same time, locking their gaze.

She pulled away, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the couch. She laid back, taking him with her as he lay on top of her, his arms holding himself up enough as to not crush her. His hand moved over her neck, down her chest, between the valley of her breasts, finding the clasp. He thanked his lucky stars that she was wearing a front clasp. His fingers made easy work of it, and he watched as it fell to her sides, exposing her soft breasts, her nipples dark and stiff. His head dipped down, taking one in his mouth softly, gently suckling, nipping at it, as his hand worked the other.

She moaned his name and arched up against him, her hips meeting his and grinding softly. Her hand found the back of his head, holding him against her as he made love to her breasts, now moving back and forth between the two.

She moved her hands down his back, over his taut ass cheeks, squeezing roughly, causing him to buck hard against her. She snaked her hands inside the waistband of his boxer briefs, pushing them down off his hips. He moved one of his hands down, helping her remove his boxer briefs. He was hovering above her, giving her an ample view of his excitement. She shivered in anticipation, honored by the fact that it was her who had gotten him so aroused, it was her that he wanted.

His fingers found the strap of her thong, pulling softly, her hips pushing up in silent invitation as he moved to bring the fabric down her legs, throwing them across the room.

They laid together, enjoying the feel of skin on skin, of holding each other, of being together. They were both on their side, facing each other, their hands exploring each other, taking in each other's bodies into their memories with their hands and their hearts, their lips latched on to each other hungrily. Elizabeth slid her leg over his, grinding her hips seductively against him, her moist heat grinding against his hard member.

"Now, Jason, please," she whimpered. He quickly rolled on top of her, kissing both eyelids closed, then the tip of her nose, then her mouth in the faintest of kisses. He locked eyes with her, pouring all the love he felt for her into hers.

"I love you," he whispered, his hand sliding along her cheek.

Her eyes filled with tears and she smiled up at him, her own hand on his face.

"I love you, too,"she said, her voice quivering. Her hand moved down, her tiny fingers wrapping around his stiff shaft, guiding him to her entrance. With a kiss, he plunged into her, leaving them both breathless. The feeling of being joined was so overwhelming for both of them. It had been so long since it felt this right.

After a moment, he slowly started to move above her, sliding in and out almost painfully slow, feeling her tight walls enveloping him, beckoning him for more. His head rested on her shoulder as he continued his slow pace, wanting to savor every moment of being inside her. This is what he'd been wanting for so long. He felt like he was home.

She whispered his name huskily, her own hips meeting his, silently begging for him to move faster. The slow, steady pace he had set was driving her insane, the feeling of him moving deeper and deeper within her with each stroke driving her to the brink of insanity. Her nails dug deeply into his back as she bucked violently up against him, giving him no doubt to what she wanted, and when she wanted it. He finally complied, picking up speed.

They started moving together frantically, their mouths, hands, legs, lips, tongues, teeth all entangled, becoming one. Silent words of love were exchanged as their pace slowly increased, finally bringing them to the peak together. They held on tightly to each other, riding the waves of exstasy that washed over them.

He collapsed on top of her, both of their bodies covered in a thin sheet of sweat, thier bodies still twitching from the aftermath of their intense union. His head rested on her chest, her fingers running through his hair. He closed his eyes, listening as her heart beat slowly started to slow down.

After a few moments, she finally broke the comfortable silence of their afterglow.

"I think you owe me a dance," she said lazily, playfullness obvious in her voice.

He picked his head up, quirking an eyebrow at her in question.

She mocked clicked her tongue and shook her head in mock anger.

"I cannot believe you don't remember! You caught the garter! I caught the bouquet! We were supposed to dance, but you backed out."

He grinned, remembering how happy he felt when he caught the garter, after knowing that Elizabeth had caught the bouquet. It somehow felt right to him even then.

"You're right. I do owe you a dance."

She smiled a big beautiful smile.

"You'll dance with me?"

He leaned over and kissed her softly, his lips lingering on hers for a moment.

"I'll dance with you."


End file.
